Angel of Music
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Gustave Daae told his daughter about the Angel of Music. He also promised her he would come to her. But where did the story come from? Well, it starts off with Christine’s mother passing by a Gypsy fair… OneShot Kay AU and movie timeline based.


Rated: PG (K+)

Genre: Drama/Angst

Summary: Gustave Daae told his daughter about the Angel of Music. He also promised her he would come to her. But where did the story come from? Well, it starts off with Christine's mother passing by a Gypsy fair… (One-Shot) Kay AU and movie timeline based.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Phantom.

A/N: This story has been begging me to write and here it is! To have it make sense, the time of it is like the movie that way Erik is young and Christine is just in the womb. Also, I know in the book, the Gypsies never stopped in Sweden but think what if they did. A little chance of Fate for the two lovers. This story is told from Christine mother's POV. So enjoy!

Angel of Music

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

_Oh you fool. You have to be late, _I thought bitterly as I hurried past the crowds in the market. _Gustave is going to be worried._

It took me awhile before I convinced my darling husband that despite my condition I wasn't a complete invalid. Already three months in and all I have to show is a tiny bump. I understand his concern (for this our first!) but I'm quite capable of still going to the market. Besides, I wouldn't be alone. There would be plenty of other people so danger won't befall on me.

A grin tugs on my lips and I can't help but feel flattered at the exasperating concern my husband has. I'm as anxious as he is but I'm managing to do fine.

My husband is a good honest man and an extremely talented musician. Ah, I remember the nights when he courted me with his violin and voice…

I snapped out of my thoughts to return to the task at hand. I promised I would be out no longer than an hour and it has been over the awaited time. I can already imagine Gustave pacing back and forth in our little cottage by the sea, cursing himself for not accompanying me.

Alas, he has no one to blame but myself. For it was I who lost track of time dreaming of the adorable little outfits I could buy for my precious one. But Gustave would take the blame on his own shoulders and there's nothing I can do. He can be so stubborn at times when it comes to my welfare, but it doesn't stop me from loving him. And he'll be thoroughly convinced he won't make a good father if any harm comes to me. If he cannot be a good husband then what gives him the right to be a father?

Try as I might, Gustave has so many fears of our little one and myself that I find some of it ridiculous. Too much worrying will certainly make him a paranoid man and that's the last thing I want to happen. Once the baby is born he should be back to normal. I know he wants to teach our child everything there is about music and I feel the same way.

Music is what brought us together-- a poor violinist and yet a poorer singer. My family came from a background of performing for the good Kings, but a misunderstanding had led us to a life of poverty. Both of my parents were singers and I was brought up as one. But I had never known my mother. She died giving birth to me but my father didn't want to see me waste away. He had hoped that with my voice I could make a better life for myself by working on the stage and winning some admirers of respected families. Even if I ended up as a mistress, at least to him I would be eating and have clothes on my back.

As Fate had it, I did work as an entertainer on the streets. Any theatre I had work in never lasted long. I refused to be accosted by the bosses or anyone else for that matter. I knew I was beautiful but to be treated as a common whore wasn't what I attended my life to go towards. I wanted to sing and be loved. The latter always seemed to be the impossible until Gustave entered my life unexpectedly.

I was on the streets, singing like I always do to earn money, when a handsome young man approached me. Without speaking, he stood by my side and took out his violin and began playing the song I sang. We did this for a couple more songs when he at last introduced himself. Gustave Daae… Little did I know we would marry shortly after. It was love at first sight and we had our music to thank for bringing us together.

My father wasn't too pleased with my marriage and thought it was too rushed. But Gustave was nothing more than a gentleman to me and never pressured me to do anything I didn't want. We moved to this village and set up home when I discovered I was with child.

Gustave and I were ecstatic when the midwife confirmed my condition. I couldn't believe I was to be a mother! And to have his child made me love him even more than I had thought possible. And he felt the same way to me.

Lost in my thoughts and haste, I almost passed up the traveling fair that stopped on the outside of the village a few days ago. I haven't been out of the house much, but Gustave told me they were Gypsies. Call it a curious nature, but I always wondered what these people show on their travels.

That was a curse of mine growing up. I was always asking questions to my father's annoyance and once he scolded me for talking to a Gypsy. I never could understand why though. They were like us in every way, but with a different take on life. Even Gustave was leery when it came to the foreigners. He never trusted them, which surprised me from his attitude. I never saw him turn down a person in need no matter their origins. But he told me he had a bad experience with a Gypsy once and he didn't want to relive it ever again. I think one robbed him and that's why he's wary, but Gustave would never tell me. Dear man. He never wants to bring me worry.

Shaking my head, I tried to avert myself from the colorful tents and interesting oddities when I heard the most heavenly voice singing.

I stopped abruptly in my tracks, listening to the gentle caress of the tenor invading the atmosphere around me. I found myself swaying, my arms outstretched from a glorious revelation, before I caught the overwhelming sadness radiating from the melodious tone.

Tears began to prick my blue eyes. I had to know where the source was coming from. No one on Earth could possess such an immortal voice, not even my beloved Gustave! And I always thought he had a voice of an angel. But… whomever it was called out to me, my womb stirring with an eerie eagerness.

I headed over in the direction I believed the voice to be and to my astonishment I found a large crowd outside a medium-sized tent. The voice was coming from there and like myself, I wasn't the only person drawn to its beauty.

The men, women, and children were crying once the song came to an end. I pushed my way through in a greedy manner so I may get a glimpse of the enchanting voice's owner. Finally, I made my way to the front where a boy stood in the center. I was shocked that it was _he _that captivated this crowd until I saw what he was covered in. Rags, filth, and scars of all kinds concealed him all over his thin frame.

I gasped at the horrendous marks as anger flooded within me. How could anyone be so cruel to treat a child like he was some kind of animal? It was strictly appalling! He should be at home with his parents not gallivanting in a fair! As I looked around, I found I was the only one who was bothered by this scene.

For the most part, many were still lost in a trance from earlier. When I returned my gaze to him, I noticed he wore a bag over his face. Two holes were cut out for him to see out of, revealing a pair of gleaming yellow eyes, and the top ends of the bag were tied up to look like… horns? Was that right?

From the side, an odious man came over by his side, announcing him as the Devil's Child. A few politely applauded from the little show given previously. But my attention was drawn to the man. He was all rugged and dirty from his long thin graying hair and beady little eyes. I could see the hunger of greed in them and right away I despised this creature.

Obviously, he was the boy's master and the thought sickened me to imagine what horrors this poor child might have endured. But the vile taste that rose in my throat was due to the fact he allowed this sort of treatment. How could anyone stand for this as entertainment? It was sheer humiliation!

Suddenly from somewhere in the back, someone cried for the bag to be removed. The chant quickly picked up making me flinch as I saw fear and hatred flash in the boy's amber orbs. Something wasn't right about this. _Oh let him be! _I silently pleaded to the crowd, but it appeared that it wasn't going to happen.

The Gypsy went over and barked at the boy to take the bag off, but he froze. I gave the boy a sympathetic look when those eyes found mine. I offered a tiny smile to lift his spirits. Surely whatever he was hiding underneath couldn't be that bad that the Gypsy made it out to be.

My mouth opened wide in terror as a whip came crashing down on him several times before the disgusted Gypsy yanked it off to reveal the fragile child's secret.

I was stunned… there were no other words to describe the emotions running in me. I wasn't horrified nor was I repulsed when I saw his face. But I was awed while staring at him. His entire right side was disfigured—the yellowish skin hardly covered his face, the tiny blue blood vessels pulsating over his cheek and forehead. The bunt of the deformity stretched to his head where his hair was thin and wispy brown and mangled his poor ear. He had no nose but a gaping black hole in place. His lips were slightly malformed, the right corners swelled to an incredible size but leaving the left side completely normal. The left side of his face was normal. If he hadn't been cursed with this deformity then he would have made a handsome boy.

Even though I pitied him for this burden, the others had a different reaction.

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

"Freak!"

Everyone screamed out at once while women fainted and the men cursed. Pebbles, coins, and half-eaten food were thrown at him, making him lower himself to a mangy mutt. He fell to the ground as he suffered the abuse like it was a deserved punishment.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I helplessly watched the merciless audience. They mocked and scorn him; even the children were partaking in the cruel activities! Not once had I ever witnessed anything so abominable as this.

My hands flew to my belly as if blocking the sight from my little girl growing inside. I've known for some time what the sex would be—a mother's intuition. But I could never ever imagine my flesh and blood having this sort of life! I would never put mine or any other child through this degradation. Even if I was to give birth right now and my daughter was deformed, I would never give her up so she could grow as an attraction. I would love her unconditionally no matter what. I cursed the people making a mockery out of him and I cursed the boy's master for putting him through this embarrassment.

Soon as it started it was over and the boy was allowed to cover his face. I was the last to leave the tent. It pained me to have to leave him, but what can I possibly do? No one in this godforsaken place would listen to me. It was clear to me they had no care for the boy and surely they wouldn't thrust him into a stranger's arms when he gave them all of their profit. And there was no way Gustave and I could support a growing boy when I was expecting. We weren't terribly poor, but we didn't have the room for him unfortunately. But I was not going to let this go without some justice on the boy's half!

Elsa! How could I have forgotten my dear neighbor? Her and her husband could not have children and I'm sure they would be willing to adopt him! His face would make no difference to them. As long as they could have a child they would be happy! The more I thought about it the more excited I became. I had to tell Gustave! Clutching my groceries, I ran breathlessly to the house where I found my husband in the tiny parlor, his face etched in worry. His concern faded once he saw me.

"Liselotte Daae! Where have you been? I thought something horrible must have happened…"

I laughed, waving off his unneeded protectiveness. "I'm sorry I was late, but I became a little sidetracked on the way home." His brow furrowed so I knew I had to choose my next words carefully. Gustave warned me before he didn't want me to go near the fair, if I should go by, and there was no way avoiding this. "Don't be upset, Gustave, but I went to the Gypsy fair and—"

"What! My dove I told you to stay away from there! Do you know what could have happened if someone were to…" his voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say what he had on his mind and the thought brought shivers down my spine. There were no words needed.

"Listen to what I have to say first. I found a poor soul stuck there and he was treated unfairly. He's only a boy but he has a voice of an angel! If only you could have heard him."

"Lotte…"

"Gustave we have to help him! Elsa and Stefan would take him in. You know how much they wanted a child. They would take good care of him…"

"It's not that, love. Gypsies are master cheaters and if we were to demand for the boy's freedom they would demand a hefty fee, which we cannot afford," he broke to me gently.

I shook my head, fighting back my tears. "But—"

"Lotte you have a good heart and I know you mean good. But we cannot help him as much as it may hurt you. I understand you're upset and trust me I feel the same way. I was there the other day so I know who you're speaking of and I already tried to help."

I was surprised. "You did? But… you never said anything to me."

"I didn't have to. I knew what you would have said and I tried. The man who owns him, Javert, isn't willing to part with the main attraction," Gustave finished bitterly.

"What if we were to gather our friends? It might work," I suggested. "We could scare them into giving him to us." I wasn't going to walk away from this, and Gustave knows I won't. I can be stubborn as an ox when it comes to something I want. I only pray my child won't inherit this.

He was silent for a moment and nodded. "I'll try Lotte for you. But don't get your hopes off if it doesn't work."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

The next morning Gustave did as he promised. He managed to get some of our nearby neighbors to rescue the boy, but when they arrived the last of the Gypsy wagons had left. They never had the chance to take the boy away from his Hell.

xxXXxx

As time went on, I could never get the haunting voice out of my head or the anguish on his face. I suffered a few good nightmares of what might be happening to him at the very moment. Oh how I wish he were here so I can hold him and kiss his pain away. I would love and cherish him as if he were my own! No human should ever go through life without experiencing the joys of love. He needed an angel to save him…

But as I dreamt of him, my pregnancy took a turn for the worse. I've been getting severely ill as of late with high fever and anything I ate I couldn't keep down. I lost a considerable amount of weight that wasn't healthy for the baby or me. So I was ordered to bed rest for the last couple months.

While Gustave took care of me I could see the despair he tried to hide in his eyes. The chances of the baby girl or me surviving were declining. I knew it in my heart for sometime, even though the midwife and my husband haven't said a word to me. There was no need for it. A mother always knows what to expect.

So as I lay in bed I had plenty of time to think and sleep. In sleep came dreams. And once more the boy began haunting me. For sometime I decided to call him the Angel of Music. He had a voice of an angel's and I could sense the music in his soul. The name was perfect for him. Whenever I felt frightened or lonely I would hear his voice singing softly and it always soothed me. Strange isn't it that a voice could have such a powerful affect over me, but it was reassuring to my nerves. And while I saw him I also saw my beautiful daughter with him. Christine… I decided on the name after I saw him.

Christine was beautiful whenever I saw her. She had my chestnut curls and Gustave's hazel eyes and nose. And when she laughs I hear myself. And in my dreams I see her and the Angel together. A strange feeling comes over me, a cross between happiness, love, and rightness.

I knew it must be a message sent by God. I'm sure of it. It was too vivid for me to make up on my own. I could feel their love for one another and just the thought of it makes me well up in tears. It could be a mother's hope on both accounts, but if they were meant to be then I hope Christine can see past his face and into his soul. And knowing my Gustave, he will raise her up right.

I never told him about this. It wasn't the right time. So I waited. And waited…

xxXXxx

"Liselotte you have to push on three! One… two… PUSH!" cried the midwife.

I grabbed the bed sheets and pushed with all my might. My head throws back on the damp pillow from my sweat and tears. The pain. Oh the pain was too much! But I cannot give up. Not when I have a life ready to make her appearance.

"Push!"

"Ah!" I screamed as I continued to push. Minutes passed, which felt like hours, when a shrill cry greets my ears. I looked up anxiously and impatiently as the midwife cleans up my baby. Breathing heavily, I leaned back as she places the small bundle into my arms.

All I could do was stare in awe over this perfect little being in my arms. I can't believe I made her. She was beautiful. The most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes on.

Gustave comes to my side, peering down on our daughter's face. I hear his intake of air and he looks at me with tears glistening in his eyes.

She had a mop of curly brown locks on top of her head and pink chubby cheeks. And as her eyelids fluttered open I saw she indeed had Gustave's eyes. Just like in my dreams…

"What shall we name her Lotte?"

I smiled and replied weakly, "Christine. Christine Elizabeth Daae."

"Perfect," he murmured, kissing the top of my messy head.

We remained like that contented. At last we had a family. The wondrous moment thoughshattered to soon as I howled in pain suddenly. Christine's face scrunched up and she began to wail. My husband's face froze and he helplessly looked to the midwife who was gathering more blankets frantically.

I couldn't hold my precious any longer and handed her to Gustave who was trembling like a leaf. "What's happening? What's wrong!"

"Sir she's bleeding heavily."

"Can you stop it?" Panic was rising in his tone and my heart torn in half to hear it. Nothing was going to stop it. That I knew. Like my mother, I'm about to follow in her footsteps. Tears dripped down my face as I reached out to hold his hand.

"Gustave," I whispered. He squeezed my hand. "Listen to me love. I want you to take care of Christine. Don't stop because of me. She's a part of me and that will continue to grow."

"Lotte, what are you saying? You don't mean—" He couldn't finish his sentence as I meekly nodded.

"Tell her that I will always love her. And tell her those wonderful stories you used to tell me. The stories from the North." I grinned. Gripping his hand tightly, I motioned for him to come closer. "But tell her most of all about the Angel of Music."

"The Angel of Music?" he repeated incredulous.

"Yes. T-that boy. Tell her the Angel teaches those to sing who are exceptional. Tell her that the Angel came to Little Lotte and he would sing songs in her head while she sleeps. Promise her he'll come to her. It's the only way."

"Lotte. Save your strength. You'll be fine." I could see his hope in his countenance, but I wasn't going to last long. I needed to hear him promise.

"Gustave, promise me!" I demanded, a bit harsh than I intended. "Promise me."

"I promise. I promise." Gustave kissed my hand, his eyes never leaving mine as I slowly sank down. "Don't leave me, please."

I smiled and let go of his hand. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be by watching over you and our daughter."

Before he could say another word, I looked back at Christine. She'll be his Angel and he will be hers. That I will make sure of it. I drew my last breath as my eyes slipped closed. I felt my soul lifting up to Heaven. I knew Gustave will honor his promise to me and until then I shall wait for him to come to me. But that day won't come for a while and when it does, we will both watch over Christine and her true love… Erik.

The End


End file.
